Caves of Black-Maw Campaign Notes
General Facts * Who: Party of 4+ Characters, multiple classes and backgrounds * What: The Cult of Carmine Silk is collecting Holy Artifacts and Holy People, Priest, Paladins, Druids and others of High Virtue for an unknown purpose. * When: * Where: * Why: Start The party was invited to a tournament in the town of GreyCliffs, by Lord Leoric Baratheon. Tournament Activities: *Jousting *Archery *Throwing-Knife *Melee *Chariot Race *Pie Making *Pie Eating *Drinking For each tournament there is one person who the players will contend with for top place. All of these individuals are members of good standing of the Cult of Carmine Silk. Their loyalty to the Cult varies in degrees and their membership is secret. * Lord Stephan GreyIron: Jousting: Adorned in Kraken themed plate armor he is obviously from the Three Sister's Isles and has traveled a long way for the tournament and is generally considered the favorite to win Jousting Competition although this tournament has many who boast they can beat him, and given a lucky blow very well could. * Lord Eddard Blackfyre: Archery: Simple Leather Armor, Eddard Blackfyre is the heir and only child of House Blackfyre, a House on the edge of Extinction both because of a lack of heirs and financial problems brought on by Eddards Grand-father's spending and Gambling habits. Military career and considered the best shot in the Imperial Army * Lord Quentyn Banefort: Knife-Throwing: 5th Son of the minor noble family, House Banefort, ruling from the military position of the same name in the south of the Empire. Suspected thief, and assassin for hire. * Lord Barristan Brax: Melee * Lord Matyas Binion: Chariot race * Lord Yohn Appleton: Pie Making * Lord Davos Whitehill: Pie Eating * Gypsie Prince Daario: Drinking After the Tournament The local temple has been ransacked and attacked at night. No one knows who did it in all the chaos, but all the priest are either dead inside the temple or missing, noticeable tracks lead to the conclusion they were carried and dragged to horse drawn wagons. A very organized plan as the tracks after a few feet disappear into the well traveled road. The tracks are impossible for even a master tracker to accurately follow. The Road leads to three possible locations, Westvale, Thoben and Hanweir. While it doesn't matter which town they go to as the cult will attack the party after three nights, different information is gathered from the different factions in the towns and specific allies that may accompany them. * Westvale: Archaeologist and Sorcerers Guild, Darius Skirsdag a human Diobolist with an innocent but worrying interest in Demon and Devil worshiping cultures. Knows of a demonic ritual requiring the use of 'Heathen Priest', however the ritual as written is vague about the outcome. * Thoben: Black-Arrow Thieves Guild, Styx a goblin Thief, know they've been contracted to steal religious artifacts and that people have been taken to the Caves of Black-Maw, they avoid the place because it is a tribal holy site to many monster races, the guild being mostly populated by civilized Goblins, Orcs and Half-Orcs * Hanwier: Xar-Ormr Heresy, Riegan Mac an Bhaird, A priest within their temple was kidnapped. All priest of the temple have tattoos that make them easier to scry, giving them the exact location of the priest and the caves. Third Night after the Party set out the Cult attacks the Party Getting The Location from either Thoben, Hanwier, or a Captured Carmine Silk Cultist should the party choose to interrogate a wounded one, the Party can travel the day it takes to the Caves. The Cave has one entrance. Obviously Masoned stones with abyssal symbols decorate the doorway. If anyone can read abyssal, the symbols are a very simple dialect of abyssal often used by gnolls by a 'Hero' named Black-Maw among their people and his deeds which include slaying a King of the Empire's past at the height of the Hordes (Collection of Monster races from the past) power. The Cave is where his Tomb lies. For about 150 feet its just a strait hallway, gnoll cave paintings decorate the wall with more detailed descriptions of the life of Black-Maw which at the end leads to three entrances, all too dark to see how far each goes. Before the party can choose a direction to go 5 Carmine Silk Cultist, wielding heretic blades (At least of these blades will have the symbol of one of the character's god on it, saying the bone is from a priest of their religion. After one cultist dies his blood seems to magically gather towards a sigil on the ground and the Sigil Glows. Atop the sigil slowly forms a shadowy figure a very large humanoid in dreads. The Cultist Seem to refer to the figure as Necalli . The Three Caves are each a different path to the laberynth of the Caves, though the first and the third tunnels connect to the end goal. The middle tunnel is have a small room with graves what looks like a broken portal.Category:Browse Category:Caves of Black-Maw Campaign Category:Campaigns Category:D&D Campaign Notes